Can't Fight The Tears
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Sam Evans has to leave. Forever. Finn isn't happy about this, but has to make the best of it. Rated M for possible sexual stuff later.
1. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

His ears weren't working. Finn Hudson's ears weren't working. How could this be happening? Just when things seemed to be getting better, an obstacle was put up.

"I'm moving back to Tennessee, Finn." Sam said, eyebrows furrowed, hands in his letterman jacket's pockets. He peered at the ground, telling himself he wouldn't cry. _Boys don't cry! _His dad would say.

Finn still couldn't hear. It was like when Quinn told him she was pregnant. He could hear his heart pounding, the stillness in the air, the dropping of his stomach. _Ff-eh? Eehh? Fehn? Finn? _What was that sound? He looked up and saw Sam staring back at him "Are you okay, Finn?" Finn shifted his eyes around, trying to focus on something, something to calm his nerves. "But…why?" Finn stepped closer to Sam.

Sam gave out a nervous chuckle. "My dad got a job down there, we're leaving mid-summer break." Sam rubbed his chin and smiled at Finn. "So, that's like…" Finn looked and counted on his fingers "-forty five days." Sam smirked and peered down again. He would miss Finn's slight stupidity.

"Well…" Sam stepped forward and patted Finn on the side of his arm. "Let's make it a summer to remember." Finn gave his cute half grin and peered around, making sure no one else was under the bleachers. He stared at Sam, looking him up and down. His full pink lips, his smooth skin, his incredible body, and his golden hair. He grabbed his face with both hands and placed his lips on Sam's. He grinned against Sam's mouth and backed away, bringing his lips to Sam's ear. "Yeah. Let's do that." He let go, waved bye, and headed to his car. What should they do first?


	2. A Secret Place

Finn peered at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 2:15. He was supposed to meet Sam at the lake around four. He rolled around in his bed, thinking of something to do. Puck and him were fighting, he was avoiding Rachel, and he didn't really have any other 'friends'.

He lazily got up and headed up the stairs, planning to make a grilled cheese or something.

"Good afternoon Finn!" Kurt sang, sitting on the couch with Blaine. The two of them were watching some musical. "Hey Kurt." He gave his usual half grin and headed over to the fridge.

"How're you doing Finn?" He heard Blaine ask. He hit his head on the top of the fridge, cheese and bread in hand.

"Pretty good." he got out the panini press (Kurt's) and placed the sandwich in it then sloppily shut it and turned the dial.

"Just pretty good?" Blaine turned to face Finn. Kurt was too involved in the movie to notice.

"Well..." he said with his sandwich on a plate and a glass of milk in his hand. "Not much is planned right now." He walked over to the chair in the living room and sat, then took a bite of his sandwich.

"I wish I could say that. Kurt's got me all booked up this month." Kurt turned to face the two of them and smiled.

"What're you doing today, Finn?" Kurt paused the movie and placed his head in his hand.

"Me and Sam are going out to Lake Moon. We're gonna fish." Blaine chuckled and Kurt rolled his eyes. "You boys." He pressed 'PLAY' and turned back to the T.V. "Plus, it's Moon Lake. Not Lake Moon."

"_I _think it sounds like fun." Blaine smiled at Finn and also turned back around.

Finn just shrugged and peered out the window, looking at the bright green leaves threatening to float off into the breeze. He wished it was four already.

Sam glanced at the motel room bed. He only had so many things to wear. But what did one wear on a fishing date? He assumed plaid, so he picked out the only shirt he had with that. He assumed boots and jeans would look fine with it. Not that Finn would care anyway.

"Sammy, why can't we come with you on the fishing trip?" His little sister Stacy asked for the 50th time.

"Because, Stacy, it's a personal trip for me and Finn."

"But Sammy!" Stacy whined. Sam's little brother Stevie just looked on in silence. "Plus..." he crouched down and stared his sister in the eye "They're sharks in Moon Lake!" He widened his eyes and made an 'ooooo' sound.

"What're you telling them about?" Sam turned to see Quinn Fabray opening the room's door, smirking.

"Nothing." Sam chuckled and turned back to the bed. He grabbed the shirt, jeans, and shoes, heading to the crammed bathroom. He locked the door and turned to face himself in the mirror. Checking his skin, he heard Quinn ask "What're you doing again?" he scratched his cheek and replied "Me and Finn are going fishing."

"Oh..." he heard Quinn laugh and got dressed. Walking out, he saw Quinn watching Spongebob with his siblings. "My dad's gonna get back around six, so uh..." Quinn turned to him and smiled. "Okay. See you later." Sam smiled back "Thanks for doing this again, especially since it doesn't pay." He sat next to her on the bed. "No problem." she pat his knee. He nervously laughed and stood back up. "Bye Stacy, Stevie. Love you." He waved at his brother and sister and cracked open the door, letting the light summer breeze roll over him.

"Be safe Sam." Quinn called out as the door shut. He headed out to his car and smiled.


	3. Cause I Know That You Feel Me Somehow

Finn looked out of the window of his car. Sam still hadn't pulled up. It was starting to get stuffy, so he decided to hop out. His feet crunched as they hit the gravel parking lot and he scoped out the area. Pretty standard. Dirt trails, pine trees, RVs, and a bunch of water surrounding it.

He heard Sam's trucks's loud engine and turned around. Sam jumped out and looked up, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, man." Sam brought Finn into a hug. He leaned his head down and could smell Sam's Old Spice shower gel.

"Hey Sam." He rubbed the back of Sam's head with his thumb. Sam patted his back.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Sam let go and looked up at Finn. "Uh, yeah…" Finn coughed, easing out of the tender moment.

He walked over to the back of his truck and stepped up the back, leaning over to get the fishing rods and hooks. He also had a couple of sandwiches and sodas packed.

"Sorry I couldn't bring anything. My dad sold all of the fishing gear when we uh…you know." Sam rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah dude…" Finn peered over at him and smiled "-don't worry about it." He hopped down, the rods and hooks rattling and looked over at the map.

"Hm…" he swung the rods over his shoulder and traced his fingers along the veins. "Deer trail is along this way, it meets Rabbit trails here…"

Sam stood on his toes to look over Finn's shoulder. He looked to his right and saw several people fishing. "Finn, why don't we go over there?" Sam pointed to the lake next to him.

"There's no fun in going where everyone else _thinks _to look." Finn half grinned and wrapped his arm around Sam.

"What lake are you going to?" Sam pulled up his sleeves and scratched his sweaty scalp.

"It's part of the real lake, it's just secluded." Finn peered down at Sam, who had walked over to his right side.

"How do you know?" Sam pursed his big lips and furrowed his brows, not wanting to lose any potential bonding time with Finn.

"I went a couple of times with Pucks last summer." Finn frowned, thinking about the argument he and Puck had had. He almost physically shook his head, but blinked a couple of times instead. This was time with Sam. Puck wasn't a part of it.


	4. You're The Closest To Heaven

Finn and Sam finally arrived at the small body of water.

"Do you think they're any fish here Finn?" Sam laughed.

"There's a wide enough stream for them to get in." Finn dropped the rods and hooks.

"So, we don't have a boat, not that this place is big enough for one…" Sam sat down on a boulder neat the water's edge.

"Yeah, we're gonna sit near the edge of the water and fish." Finn replied, hooking the bait on. He peered at the water, then the whole location. It really was a good spot. The water looked cleaner, there was a small cavern with a waterfall (somehow) running over it, little fish swam throughout it and there were boulders all along the edge.

Sam looked over at Finn. His eyes scanned over his arms, legs, the nape of his neck. He hopped up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and brought his lips to Finn's ear.

"Did we really come here just to fish?" Sam kissed Finn's neck and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Sam," Finn said breathlessly. He had actually wanted to fish, but had a feeling Sam wouldn't stick with the idea for very long. "Don't you want to go for a swim?" Sam started pulling Finn's shirt up. "I didn't bring my trunks…" Finn sighed while Sam helped him pull his shirt up. "Me neither, I wear boxers, you?" Sam chuckled. "Yeah." Finn slid off his jeans and leaped into the water. He wiped off his face and saw Sam stumbling over his jeans and throwing his shirt on the ground.

Sam felt the chilly water engulf his body and stood up to go above the surface. Finn was already looking at him, smiling. "What?" Sam combed his hair back and smiled back. "Nothing…" Finn peered at the water and swam over to Sam "This is just really fun." Finn leaned down to kiss him. "Yeah…" Sam said, laughing at how cheesy this was "It is."


	5. That I'll Ever Be

Finn peered over at Sam, who was still in the water. He chuckled and laid across the boulder he was sitting on to all the sun to dry him. He hadn't brought any towels; he didn't think they would need them.

"When are you gonna get out Sam?" Sam looked up and laughed. "Are you gonna eat?" Sam jogged up to the boulder. "The container's over there." Finn pointed over to another boulder. He heard it clunk as Sam picked it up and sat up, peering around to look at the forest. There didn't seem to be too many people near them. He didn't know if any McKinley kids even came to the lake. Most of them seemed to want to go to the city to get away from the suburbs, not go somewhere that was even more secluded than Lima.

"Here." Sam handed him a sloppily wrapped sandwich and a root beer. He looked down at him and smiled. He was happy that his first date with Sam seemed so simple and sweet. What he considered his first 'date' with Puck had been uncomfortable and melodramatic. He found himself thinking about Puck again and rubbed his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked while chewing. Finn looked up "Ah, yeah. Of course." He got up and sat down on the ground with Sam.

"Aren't you worried about your boxers, man?" Finn asked, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"What do you mean?" Sam balled up the saran wrap and put it back in the box. "Well, won't your mom wonder why there's dirt on them?" Sam laughed "My mom doesn't do my laundry, bro." Finn slightly blushed "I forget, you're a lot more independent than I am." He looked over at Sam and smiled. "I envy that." Sam laughed and laid down. Finn did that same.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why what?" Finn rolled his head to look at him. "Why do you envy that I'm more independent than you? Or so you say." Finn looked up at the sky. It was starting to get darker.

"Well…" Finn sighed and scratched his cheek. "I feel like I'm completely dependent on everyone in my life. Rachel, my mom, Kurt, Quinn, Burt, you." "What about Puck?" Sam shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Uh…yeah." Finn paused, then rolled on top of Sam and lifted himself up. "But who cares about Puck?" He leaned his head forward to kiss Sam.

Sam knew talking about Puck made Finn uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why or what may have happened to cause it, but if Finn wanted to shut him up he would comply.

Sam wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and rolled over to be on top of him. Finn's hand ran up his back and through his hair. Sam's hand traced along Finn's stomach and he dragged it into his boxers. Finn gave out a muffled moan and Sam smiled, pulling his boxers down.

"Sam," Finn pulled his head back and opened his eyes. "We can't do this here." Sam gave a puzzled look. "Why?" "Well…" Finn leaned up on his elbows "This is a pretty public place, there's dirt everywhere, several other reasons." Finn sat up against the boulder.

"But I want it so bad, I've been waiting all year…" Sam kissed down Finn's neck "Can't we go in the waterfall cave thing?" Finn sighed "Please…" Sam whined. Finn kissed his forehead "As appealing as that sounds…" Finn leaned his head on Sam's shoulder and smiled "Why don't we do this…" Finn looked up at him and smiled "We legitimately go camping out here this next Friday." Sam leaned back and thought it over "Like _Brokeback Mountain_ or something?" Finn chuckled "Uh, I don't know. I've never seen the movie." "Uh yeah, that's great." Sam smiled.

"Great." Finn smiled back.


	6. A Question

Sam opened the door to the motel room and saw Stevie and Stacy asleep. Quinn was furrowing her eyebrows, trying to figure out what was going on in a novella.

"Hey." He cleaned his throat and Quinn looked up. "Hey." She smiled.

"Where are my parents?" Sam was confused as to why Quinn was still there.

"They went out for dinner and coffee after work. Treated themselves. I volunteered to stay longer. They deserve it." Quinn got up.

"Oh. Did they behave?" he nodded his head towards his siblings.

"Yeah, they were angels. Though, kids always are with me."

Quinn walked over to Sam. She eyed him up and down and gave the slightest smirk "You smell like Finn's cologne." Sam froze. Was there any way she could know?

"Yeah, we were sitting next to each other." He nervously laughed.

"But Finn doesn't wear a lot. You have to get," she got really close to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist "-pretty close for it to get on you. I would know." Her smirk got wider.

"What're you implying?" he shrugged her off and went to go brush his teeth.

He peered up and saw her reflection looking at him intently, smile gone. He looked back down at the cracked, off-white sink.

"Are you and Finn seeing each other?" she asked, almost in a whisper. He stopped brushing and turned around.

"What?" he clenched his jaw. Quinn rubbed her arm and stared at the carpet. "Are you a Finn together?"

He weakly chuckled "No. Why would you think that?" he swallowed the nasty fluoride and grimaced. She sighed.

"Past events, that's all." She looked at him in the eye. "Why are you asking something like that?" he put his hands at his sides and made fists.

"A friend wanted to know." She scratched behind her ear. He rolled his eyes and went back to the bathroom.

What did Quinn mean a friend? Was she doing that thing where people said 'friend' but meant themselves? He sighed. He wasn't a very good liar. What if he let something slip?

"Bye Sam." Quinn peered through the door crack from outside of the room. "Bye." He mumbled back.

He walked over to his sleeping bag and sat down, getting in. He put a pillow over his eyes to block the light from the street and motel sign. He sighed and focused on his breathing to get to sleep that night.


	7. And I Don't Wanna Go Home Right Now

Sam laid in the bed of his truck, the sun beating on him. He was about to doze off when he heard someone walking up next to him.

"Hey." He opened his eyes and saw Finn grabbing the side of the car.

"Hey." He pulled himself up and shielded his eyes. He got out, brushing himself off and hugging Finn.

"Hey." Finn said again, wrapping his strong arms around Sam. Sam squeezed, knowing these kinds of moments were fleeting between the two of them.

Finn looked down at Sam and felt a tinge of sadness. Sam had his eyes shut and his head pressed against Finn's chest. He must have been thinking about the big move and what it would do to them both.

Finn and Sam walked along the camping grounds, trying to find the perfect spot.

"So uh, how are you and Rachel doing?" Sam looked up at Finn, making awkward small talk.

"Uh, good?" Finn looked down at him and gave a puzzled look. Sam stared ahead and stuck a hand in his pocket.

He didn't know what to talk about. He wasn't sure how Finn felt when talking about 'serious' stuff. They had shared a somewhat personal moment the previous week, but Finn was the one who brought it up.

"You know what you're gonna do for college?" He took his hand out of his pocket, wanting to interlace his fingers with Finn's. But there were too many people around.

"Probably football. Or at least I hope so." Finn sighed and looked around for a spot some more.

"You'll get it." Sam looked up at Finn earnestly. Finn looked at him and smiled, wanting to kiss him then and there. But some of the people around them might be from Lima.

"Tha…" Finn got interrupted by a small splash on his forehead. He looked up and saw that the sky was gray. He turned to Sam "I think we should set up now."

Finn jogged over to a decent space and put the tent down. Sam and him sloppily, but quickly, set it up.

The two of them crawled inside, almost soaking wet since in stared to downpour halfway through the set up. They both chuckled and looked at each other.

Sam's face got slightly serious and he leaned over Finn, zipping the tent up. He practically tackled Finn, kissing him hard and holding him to the ground.

"Sam…" Finn whispered, trying to pull himself off the other boy. Sam didn't say anything. He just started undoing what used to be Finn's belt and pinned Finn's arms down.

"Sam." Finn grunted, pulling away and breaking free. Sam looked up in minor shock.

"Sam, sweetie, it's too early to be doing this. Too bright. Too many people wondering what two dudes are doing rocking a tent." He tucked a piece of Sam's hair in for him.

"Yeah, sorry. You're right." Sam gave a small laugh and looked at the nylon 'floor'.

Finn smiled sympathetically and reached into his backpack. He grabbed what he was looking for.

"I have cards." Sam looked up and gave a small smirk. Finn tossed the pack and Sam caught it.

"You can shuffle." Finn came in closer.


End file.
